


magic

by deplorable_teacup



Series: Heith Week Prompts (late xD) [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, keith is a v unstable mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplorable_teacup/pseuds/deplorable_teacup
Summary: Day 5 for that weekfriends/familyKeith is Coran's adopted son and has so much untamed magic potential that a small group of well trained magic users decide to help him out and get to rent a house in the deal.Keith winds up dealing with another one of his emotionally triggered magic dilemmas. He thought he wasn't going to get any help until much later. Turns out someone else foresaw the problem and sent the most helpful man home.





	1. confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupitertriton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitertriton/gifts).



> this is a really in depth au thats just really domestic and kind of keithcentric like p much all of my aus xD
> 
> Keith is 18, Hunk is 20
> 
> this is set between Lance and Keith's birthdays
> 
> side note; pidge is 21 and shiro 23 lance 20

Keith had gotten fairly comfortable with the makeshift group of friends he’d stumbled into. Coran had all but forced him into interacting with them in the beginning, saying he should make friends and maybe learn a little something from them.

 

He knew it was really because Coran needed the extra money that he could get through renting the place that Keith had gotten comfortable in. Yet, he didn’t complain since there was an agreement that he’d be able to practice magic a bit more freely with the makeshift group around. Mostly because they were all decently experienced with healing magic, one of them even outdoing Coran’s skill.

 

That one, Hunk, had grabbed his attention in more than just wondering if he could possibly learn healing magic from him. Hunk had made it very clear that he wasn’t capable of teaching someone who hadn’t had basic training. That did rub Keith the wrong way but he brushed it off.

 

Hunk had dealt with a lot of Keith’s magical mishaps, capable of seeing how to reverse them with his own magic or the actions needed to do such a thing. He said it was like Pidge’s clairvoyant abilities but in a much more useful way.

 

Keith’s luck was that he’d have yet another magical mishap when jerking it off because he was so pent up. It had startled him when he felt wings grow from his back, a pained groan leaving him. Horns grew painfully up through his hair, standing bright red amidst his black strands. At least the tail had been fairly painless, able to numb it with his anesthetic magic.

 

What was painfully obvious, was that he’d somehow turned his body into an incubus of sorts. He could tell just by the overwhelming scent he let off. An irritated groan left him, pissed off that no one was home but also glad no one was home. After all, what if one of the others were affected by this weird transformation? Though, they all would be if Keith didn’t figure out how to handle this problem.

 

Lucky for him, he had his own sense of clairvoyance. When the others would arrive with exact precision, though when it changed, it would give him a headache. Not that he didn’t already have one.

 

With that clairvoyance, he could tell no one was going to be home for a few hours. Mixed between upset that no one could help him with his issue and being upset that he didn’t think he could handle it himself, he grumbled and groaned as he made his way out of the small space that was their bathroom.

 

That was apparently a mistake as the scents of everyone from around the house hit him _hard_. He could tell very quickly that two of them had already bonded. A snort left him as he could easily tell it was Lance and Shiro. As if they weren’t already obviously together.

 

Then there was Pidge’s scent, not so strong. He find that to be strange since her magic was so strong. Then again, she was naturally strong in cloaking magic as well as the others she focused on.

 

However, none of their scents mattered as much as the sunshiny one that hit him harder than the others. Hunk’s magic had such a distinct scent that Keith found himself drawn to the main place Hunk was during a day if he wasn’t out of the house. The shed outside that he’d effectively turned into a workshop.

 

Keith didn’t even notice as his wings spread out a bit wider as soon as he was outside. He barely felt them stretch out. Lucky him that the house was on the edge of town.

 

Also not lucky since that just made the others take forever to come home.

 

Another groan left him, leaning himself against one of the walls of the workshop. He’d never actually been in there despite how long he’d been living with them. He also hadn’t admitted he had feelings for Hunk. What was he supposed to do?

 

Right now, his brain was muddled and it just insisted _he had to go in there_. He really wanted to, wanted to be surrounded by Hunk’s magic. Keith knew that Hunk used it to build strange contraptions or tear them apart and his magic would be all over everything in that shop. Just residual since he also used his actual strength to do a lot of the things he did. Which Keith only knew because Hunk was pretty well built.

 

He wanted to be crushed.

 

Groaning, he pushed his head against the wall, his wings loosely hanging behind him. He let them relax down onto the ground despite not wanting to. They could very easily encase him if he needed it. They were a shimmering black, glistening like the night sky with white freckling as if they had stars scattered on their surface. In other words, absolutely breathtaking.

 

However, Keith’s breath was taken by the sheer amount of pain that lingered. His magic was usually good at numbing the pain but… So much of it had been used for the impromptu transformation that it couldn’t dull the pain from it.

 

So he was stuck there groaning. At least only for another few hours.

 

Or so he thought.

 

Another headache formed as his clairvoyance changed the times it was telling him. He let out a very audible groan at the change. Then he noticed Hunk would be home in less than an hour. That kicked him pretty hard into trying to move.

 

Not that he really could. His body ached anytime he even tried to move. He couldn’t wait for Hunk to get there. If not for the dull ache from growing horns, wings, a tail, a couple fangs he’d failed to notice earlier, and some other pain he couldn’t quite tell what was from, he’d have been not so eager that Hunk was coming home sooner. Especially since he was still naked from his sort of shower.

 

Not that he’d have any pants to accommodate the new tail. The very tail that was flicking back and forth in his irritation. He hated waiting almost as much as he hated the pain from nothing fun.

 

Though, he really hated how attracted to Hunk that he was. He had pretty much no chance after all. At least, that’s what he thought. Who would want to date someone who they constantly had to heal? Keith wouldn’t but Keith also couldn’t heal anyone to save a life. As far as he knew. He definitely couldn’t do it to save his own.

 

The wait seemed to take forever but, by the time Hunk got there, Keith was hazy enough to not feel him. His focus had been on the area he was so close to, trying his damnedest to feel the magic without going inside. It was Hunk’s personal workshop, he couldn’t just invade it.

 

His wings sprung up at the sudden magic he felt, his brain fuzzy on details. They’d somehow avoided smacking the source but Keith immediately felt self conscious.

 

“Y-you’re home…” His tail wrapped around one of his thighs, coiling around the skin tightly. His cheeks were bright red as both of his wings maneuvered to hide his lower half.

 

Hunk had stepped back to let him hide, despite knowing that it wouldn’t do either of them any good. “And you’ve wound up in another sticky situation.”

 

“I-I wouldn’t say sticky…”

 

“You’re in pain.” Keith winced at the words, eyes directed at the ground elsewhere. He knew he was in pain but the instinct that coursed through him was conflicting with his embarrassment. He was sure Hunk could easily tell what kind of transformation he’d taken on accident.

 

“So?” The word was squeaked out.

 

“Your magic isn’t enough right now to numb it. Which also means,” Hunk’s arms crossed, obviously not amused by Keith’s denial of needing healing. “You’ve transformed without being able to regenerate fast enough to be able to numb the feeling. In other words, it happened too fast and you’re tired. Let me at least take away the pain.”

 

Keith grumbled, doing his best to lean without falling as Hunk tried to just touch him. “B-but the… the thing… We can’t do that…”

 

“I’m tempted to call Lance home just to have him read your head.”

 

“He can’t read much from me…” Hunk hummed, watching as Keith clung to himself.

 

He decided to choose his words carefully.

 

“Let’s play a game.”

 

“Huh?” Keith's face scrunched up at the idea. “I’m in no condition to play a game!” Hunk let a grin spread across his face.

 

“It’s an easy game! Even a baby could play.” Keith grumbled, pointedly looking away.

 

“How does it work…?”

 

Hunk knew that would get his attention well enough. “Well, like I said, it’s an easy game. You hold your palm out and place mine down on it. If magic sparks about _when we touch_ then you win. If there are no magic sparks when we touch, I win. Simple.”

 

“W-what do I get if I win?”

 

“I’ll follow your request to leave you alone. I won’t use my magic on you unless you expressly ask for it.”

 

“What if you win…?”

 

“Then I get to heal you. That’s not too bad, now is it?” He could see Keith actually thinking it over, contemplating whether he actually found said rewards to be rewarding.

 

“That’s all you want?”

 

“I want a lot of things, Keith.” He has a slight smirk, channeling Lance’s flirtier side. “But, those aren’t what this is about.” He was quiet as Keith looked at him, almost scared of what might come. “Do you accept my challenge?”

 

That word, that singular word. _Challenge_ . Keith felt his wings shift a bit, still hiding his body but definitely standing at full attention for this _challenge_.

 

“I accept.”

 

“Good.” Keith held his hand out, palm up, and stared it down. Keith’s hand was already letting off sparks, intent on winning. Except, it was a rigged game. Hunk already knew his magic would acknowledge him and back off the moment they touched. Or try to drag him in. Either way, Hunk would get what he wanted. He’d get to heal Keith.

 

Keith held his breath, closing his eyes as Hunk slowly lowered his hand above Keith’s. The sparks already died down, nothing more than a prickle evident.

 

Then, their skin touched. A slight brush, and Hunk felt himself get physically pulled towards Keith as if he’d been yanked. Instinctually, their hands worked together, threading fingers and pressing palm to palm to as Hunk barely caught himself using Keith’s shoulder.

 

When he looked up, Keith’s eyes were wide, violet hues shining in surprise and embarrassment. Hunk just looked back to their hands, trying to will away the blush from his cheeks. He saw no sparks. He felt no sparks. He’d won.

 

As much as he would’ve said there was no way for him not to win, he still hadn’t been sure enough. “I win…” His words were breathless, eyes shifting back to Keith’s, finding him still looking at their close proximity. “I… get to heal you…” Hunk let a grin spread across his features, watching as Keith melted into his magic, tension leaving his body almost entirely. His wings drooped and tail unwound from his thigh, cheeks flushed a little. His violet hues half covered as they seemed to simmer beneath those eyelids, wanting nothing more than to be held by Hunk.

 

“ _Hunk_ …” The older man looked to Keith, seeing the desire surfacing. He knew Lance only had troubles reading him because he denied and confused himself. “ _Please…_ ” His words were barely a whisper, he was still holding back.

 

“You’re not… Telling me something important.” Hunk evened his breath as he focused on keeping his attention on Keith. There was a whine from Keith, his tail flicked irritated against his thighs. “You have to tell me everything, Keith. I can’t help you if you don’t.” More whining and his wings moved from hiding his lower half to encasing them both, light still coming in but sounds dulled for both their ears outside the cage. “ _Keith, please._ ” The wings came in closer as Keith moved forward, almost pressing up against Hunk despite his naked form.

 

His eyes were watering as his mouth opened. “ _I love you_ …” His words were a small whisper, tears threatening to drip from his eyes. He didn’t dare keep eye contact, violet hues drifting to the ground. He was waiting for denial, waiting for those words he was so scared of. He didn’t want Hunk to hate him for it. He hadn’t even realized when it had happened, it just did.

 

“I love you too.”

 

His eyes snapped up, not daring to believe that he heard him right. “Wha-?”

 

“I love you too, Keith. It’s real. I love you. I’ve loved you for a while now.” Keith was stunned, his mouth hanging open. He felt his cheeks start to burn as the confidence slipped. “Keith… You’re not only beautiful… But you’re so… Just… Unrelentingly you. It’s amazing… I’m in awe of the fact you have so much magic potential that you’ve just… Lived with! So many people would fall victim to it. You stood strong. You’re still here… And I’m glad you’re here… I want to keep getting to heal you… I want to stay with you, okay? Is that okay?”

 

His answer was in the form of Keith’s wings squishing him close to Keith, their hands still clasped but Keith’s free hand landed on his opposite bicep. His fingers dug in lightly, bunching the fabric that lay there. He was actually crying now, head pressed firmly to his chest.

 

“Keith?”

 

“I’m… _so happy_ …” Both of Keith’s hands tightened, a breathy laugh leaving him. “I… You know how to fix this form as much as I do.” Hunk nodded, watching as Keith moved to look back up at him, violet hues once again simmering and half covered. “W-would you be okay with that?”

 

“Keith, I love you… I’d do almost anything if it would help you.” Keith smiled, glad to know Hunk loved him. He felt lips press to his forehead, a soft hum leaving his lips. “You’ll have to talk to me though.”

  
“I can deal with that.”


	2. requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk helps Keith reverse the transformation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p much just the sin i wanted to write and that this whole thing was leading up to 
> 
> i have no idea how the fuck to really title these things

Hunk had easily picked Keith up despite the heavy wings that he had grown. Keith could only wonder how much Hunk could lift with ease. Though, the thought was tossed aside as Hunk’s workshop opened for them to enter. His tail quickly wrapped around one of Hunk’s forearms, a whine very quickly leaving him when he felt the sheer extent in which Hunk’s magic was scattered throughout his workshop.

 

“Hunk…” He was quickly shushed, lips pressed to his forehead again. Hunk had a soft smile on his face, sensing just how much his workshop environment was affecting Keith.

 

“You tried to come in here.” There was a whine. “You wanted to, didn’t you?” Keith nodded, Hunk humming a moment before pressing his demand from earlier. “Words, I said you have to talk to me. Even if it’s just babbling later. I need words to know that I’m not hurting you. And to know how good you’re feeling.”

 

“I want this… I want it very much… Want to stay here when you’re gone…” He was already falling to babbling with Hunk’s words, presence, and residual magic surrounding them.

 

“What exactly do you want, sweetheart?”

 

“You! I want you, Hunk!” Keith was obviously desperate, he’d been waiting around an hour to deal with the transformation’s last effect that he wasn’t quite aware of. It had just been a dull ache before, a need for Hunk. Now it was clear that he needed Hunk to fuck him. 

 

Hunk’s cheeks flushed but he held strong against the pull of Keith’s magic. “Keith…” He was startled as Keith reached up and pressed his lips to Hunk’s cheek. More of those kisses were pressed to his cheek, much less startling and more just heartwarming. Even with the transformation urging Keith and Hunk to have sex, Keith was still embarrassed and more focused on showing his affection than trying to get to the deed.

 

Hunk settled him down on the bed he had settled in there for overnight projects. Keith let out a small noise of acknowledging the soft material beneath him. Thick arms caged him against the material, his wings spread wide on the bed. The wiry black tail flicked about between his legs, the tip was tapered, forming a simple way of stretching himself.

 

Hunk was surprised when Keith’s tail took the initiative and prodded at Keith’s entrance. More surprised at the moan that left Keith as it slowly slid in. 

 

“You’re actually wet…” He hadn’t noticed before but his ass was dripping with lube. “Is that part of your transformation?” Keith keened, nodding at the words. “Keith, come on, tell me with your words. You’ll get a reward if you always use your words with me.”

 

“It’s part of it... have to be easy to fuck... can’t wait… please, Hunk, I want you, not this tail…” Hunk couldn’t hold back at that point, Keith having already pressed enough of his buttons.

 

“You asked.” Hunk reached down, fingers prodding at the dripping entrance, the tail still in far enough to be a plug. Instead of pulling on it, Hunk pressed a finger against his entrance, watching as it was practically sucked in. Keith’s soft moan was definitely an answer of if it was feeling nice.

 

He worked a couple more in, three fingers in him. He stretched Keith easily, using those three fingers to pull out the tail. The younger man whined at the loss, immediately reaching down and almost clawing at Hunk to put his fingers back in. He would’ve been satisfied with just Hunk’s fingers for as long as he wanted, yet he wanted more either way.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Y-yes, Hunk, please… Fuck me… Pound me… Hard, please!” Hunk groaned at the words, spreading the lube from fingerfucking Keith along his length. He lined himself up, slowly impaling Keith on his cock. Hunk groaned at the tightness, feeling Keith’s tail wrap around his thigh. Both of his hands dug into Keith’s hips, keeping him from trying to move.

 

“You're amazing…” His words a mere whisper of the man who clung to his biceps. Hunk was still fully dressed, dick only pulled out to fuck Keith.

 

“I wanna… Ride you, please?” It was closer to a question but Hunk had a feeling he knew exactly why. He pulled Keith back with him, him holding onto his neck as Hunk got resituated. Keith’s wings spread free, an audible sigh of relief at stretching them. Keith’s tail unwound from his thigh, working to help remove his pants a bit more. If Keith didn’t have Hunk’s cock filling him up, he would’ve been conscious about being the only one actually naked. Hunk’s cock just seemed to hit everything just right. 

 

His pants and briefs were at his knees, Keith’s body still held up to prevent him from completely sitting down on his cock. “Keith, you know-”

 

“Please,  _ please _ , let me ride you, Hunk… I don’t wanna wait longer…” His slight whining got him a quick thrust up, stopping his words and turning them into gasps and moans. His face was buried into Hunk’s neck, whining since Hunk kept teasing him. Anytime he’d try to use his words to demand more or whine, Hunk would thrust up and slowly pull back down.

 

Then Keith started to beg, words mere whimpers and Hunk couldn’t just let him ride him. They’re bodies moving together, Hunk’s hands helping guide him and Keith’s body moving with ease.

 

Neither of them knew how long it was and Keith could hardly tell if someone would be home soon. 

 

Keith came before Hunk, body already oversensitive due to the transformation. It didn’t help that he got hard again before Hunk came in him, his cock sitting hard and straining against him. The wings had already practically fell from his body, the tail gone as well. His horns remained and Hunk paid them special attention alongside slowly stroking Keith’s aching cock.

 

“You did so good. You’re so pretty just for me.” More praise as Keith tipped over the edge again, adding more to the mess on his stomach and Hunk’s shirt.

 

The horns changed in texture and fell back down as his hair, as if they hadn’t grown out of his skull. 

 

Keith was exhausted. He clung desperately to Hunk, not daring let him pull out. Both of them were pretty embarrassed but Keith just nuzzled close to Hunk as he laid them both down.

 

“I love you…”

  
“I love you too.”


End file.
